Akademi High School
Akademi High School is a private school attended by Ayano Aishi as well as other students. It is the main setting of Yandere Simulator. It is a very famous high school, synonymous with Harvard or Yale in the world of Yandere Simulator. Locations Announcement Room The announcement room is a small room with a microphone connected to the school's PA system. Each week, a different student reads the school announcements in the morning. Art Club The Art Club is the club room for the club of the same name. This is where the club meets. Art Room The Art Room, not to be confused with the Art Club, is where Art is taught as a subject. Audiovisual Room The Audiovisual Room is used by the school for the creation and distribution of school-related media. It is also where the unofficial Computer Club meets up. This is also where the cassette player is located. Bathrooms The bathrooms are in the eastern wing of every floor of the school. If Ayano takes a picture in the third floor girl's bathroom, the Phantom Girl will appear in the picture. However, it appears that she is the only one who can see the Phantom Girl in these images, as Info-Chan does not react to them in any significant way. Biology Lab The Biology Lab is a room in which students take biology classes. Cafeteria The Cafeteria is the location in which most students eat their lunch. It is also a primary gossiping area for students with the Social Butterfly Persona. Calligraphy Room The Calligraphy Room is the unofficial location in which the Calligraphy Club meets up. Children of Xela The Children of Xela are a club whose headquarters are located in an unused storage closet. Classrooms There are 6 main classrooms in Akademi High School, each of which looking nearly identical. Ayano can go to her classroom during class hours to level up in different skills. Computer Lab The Computer Lab is, during school hours, a place for students to research using the internet. However, before and after school, it is where the Gaming Club meets up. Confession Tree The Confession Tree is an old Cherry Blossom that sits on a hill behind the main building of Akademi High School. This is where rivals will confess their love to Taro Yamada. In the final week of the school, there is a door to Xela's Realm on the trunk of the tree, granted certain conditions have been met. Cooking Club This is the location in which the club of the same name meets up. The club members will gossip, as well as make snacks and pastries. Counselor's Office This is where the guidance counselor, Genka Kunahito, resides. Ayano can report their current rival to her once a day to get them expelled. Drama Club This is where to club of the same name meets up before and after school. Dumpsters Dumpsters can be found at the back of the school, which Ayano can push around. If placed in the right spot, Ayano can push a student off of the rooftop and into one of these dumpsters. English Classroom The English Classroom is where students can take and learn English as a second language. Faculty Room The faculty room is where teachers work when class is not currently in session. Fire Extinguishers Fire extinguishers can be found throughout the school. If a student is set on fire by Ayano, and there are any students around to witness it, they may attempt to extinguish the victim if a fire extinguisher is within vicinity. They can also be used by Ayano as bludgeoning weapons. Fountain The fountain is located in the center of the school plaza. It was donated to the school by Megami Saikou's father before Saikou Corp was even founded. Garden The Gardening Club use this area when class is not in session. The garden is surrounded by hedge walls. Gymnasium The Gymnasium is where many Sports Club interactions will take place. It is also where students are called for assemblies. Headmaster's Office This is where Kocho Shuyona works during school hours. Home Economics Room The Home Economics Room is where the Home Economics Club used to meet and perform activities. However, due to its fall in popularity, and it being rendered obsolete by the Cooking Club and the Sewing Room, it has been shut down, and remains unused. It is only accessible in 1980's mode. Incinerator The incinerator, located on the northwest side of the school, can be used by Ayano to dispose of corpses. Infirmary The infirmary is where Nasu Kankoshi is located, as well as Muja Kina during her active week. Info Club The Info Club, while not occupying an official club room, is located in one of the unused storage closets of the school. The doors are always locked; however, Ayano can peep through the curtains to see Info-Chan working at a computer. Library The library is where students can go to study when class is not in session. They can also check out books. Light Music Club The Light Music Club is where the club of the same name meets up to practice music. The club has a pet turtle, known as Mr. Jazzy Feet. Locker Room The locker room is where students swap their outdoor shoes for indoor ones. Ayano can also place notes inside of various students' lockers. Martial Arts Club The Martial Arts Club is where the club of the same name meets up. Meeting Room The Meeting Room is used as a conference room for teachers of the school. Occult Club The Occult Club is where the club of the same name meets up. A demonic ritual can be performed in this club room. It is also one of the main locations of Burning Love. Photography Club The Photography Club is where the club of the same name meets up. Plaza The Plaza is located in the center of the school building. It is a semi-outdoor area with a fountain and several benches, where many students hang out during break periods. Rooftop The rooftop is where some students spend their lunchtime. Ayano can push students off of the roof in this location. It is also the location of the final boss fight in Bankie's route and Megami's route. Science Club The Science Club is where the club of the same name meets up. Science Lab The Science Lab is where students can take science classes. Ayano may also find and crate various poisons in this room. Sewing Room The Sewing Room was the location of the now defunct Sewing Club. Students are still permitted to enter and use sewing machines, assuming they have proper permission. Shower Room The Shower Room is a location in which students may take showers after physical activity, as well as get dressed in appropriate clothing for different tasks. There are two shower rooms, one for boys, and one for girls. Sociology Classroom The Sociology Classroom is the room in which students can take classes on Sociology. Storage Rooms There are multiple storage rooms, four of which are used for storage as intended. One storage room has been re-purposed into the Info Club, while another has been re-purposed into the club room for the Children of Xela. One, while technically in use, has been claimed by Slamby to be his. Student Council Room The Student Council Room is where the Student Council meets up. Swimming Pool The Swimming Pool can be used by Ayano to drown students. Athletic students also use the pool. Track The Track is where many students in the Sports Club meet up after school to run laps. Workshop The Workshop is a room in which students can create things out of wood, metal, and other objects. Category:Locations Category:Akademi High School